Ghost Stories (TV series)
Ghost Stories is an American horror anthology television series that ran from 1997 to 1998 on the cable channel FOX Family. The show was narrated by Rip Torn and originally two episodes were presented back to back in an hour-long segment. However, towards the end of the series it was broken down into 30 minute episodes with just one story, most featuring a style similar to episodes of The Twilight Zone in which there would be a twist at the end. There have been five DVD releases and is currently being shown in the United Kingdom on the TV channel Zone Horror. Episodes Each episode begins with an introduction segment narrated by Rip Torn (viewable in Quicktimehttp://www.newdominion.com/media/mov/series/ghoststories.mov or in Windows Mediahttp://www.newdominion.com/media/wmv/series/ghoststories.wmv): Come with me to a place of wondrous contradictions. A place that is silent and unstirring yet restless and alive. A place of untold peace and boundless dread. Come with me into the very cradle of darkness, where those who dwell, dwell alone. Once complete, it goes directly into the episode where Rip Torn introduces the episode. During the episode's conclusion, Rip Torn comments on what was seen (usually in some form of a moral). DVD releases Volume sets Image:Ghost stories 5dvd.jpg|Cover of the 5-disc set Image:Ghost stories vol1.jpg|Cover of the Vol. 1 set Image:Ghost stories vol2.jpg|Cover of the Vol. 2 set Image:Ghost Stories 6-DVD_Set.jpg|Cover of the complete set Image:Haunted - Ghost Stories.jpg|Cover of the 2-disc keepcase set Complete set On September 30, 2008, the complete series was released in a 6-disc set, including the 4 never-before-seen episodes. The set comes in a new digipack with the same 5 volumes and a 6th disc including the 4 never-before released episodes. It was released on region 1 with no other bonus features. This set includes the episodes shown below and does not have any special features or commentary. Disc 1 * Cold In The Grave * Landscape Of Lost Dreams * Personal Demons * You'll Wake The Dead * Mirror, Mirror * You'll Always Be Mine * Back Ward * Beware The Muse Disc 2 * The Stainless Blade * Wake In Fear * Last Flight Out * Resting Place * Step-Sister * All Night Diner * Beat The Reaper * Green-Eyed Monster Disc 3 * Blood Money * Cold Dark Space * Sara's Friends * I Heard You Call My Name * Conscience * Bless Me Father * Fatal Distraction * Sleep No More Disc 4 *Cloistered *The House That Spilled Tears *Blazes *The New Nanny *Underground *Point Hope *The Scream House *State Of Grace Disc 5 * Heartsick * From The Ashes * Winner Take All * Inheritance * Denial * Erased * Parting Shot * Consumers Disc 6 * It's Only A Movie * At Death's Door * Going Down * Cabin Fever Technical data * Region: Region 1 * Aspect Ratio: 1.33:1 * Rating: PG-13 * Run Time: 910 minutes * UPC: 096009576899 See also * List of Ghost Stories episodes Similar shows * Perversions of Science * Tales from the Crypt * Tales from the Darkside * The Twilight Zone References External links * * * [http://www.newdominion.com/index.asp?id=203 Ghost Stories] at the production company New Dominion Pictures * Information Page on TVShowsOnDVD.com * Listing at UK TV channel Zone Horror * Product Page at Echo Bridge Entertainment (formerly Platinum Disc Corporation) * [http://www.amazon.com/dp/B002K0WC54 Ghost Stories] set on Amazon.com Category:Anthology television series Category:1990s American television series Category:1997 television series debuts Category:Horror fiction television series